


give me those keys so I can put some miles between us

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: There are days working for S.H.I.E.L.D that Darcy could scream.





	give me those keys so I can put some miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> for fic promptly: 
> 
> Any, any, an earworm I have mixed feelings about: Montgomery Gentry: Speed

Darcy hates working for S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Not that she lets that show. Not that it would matter if she did. She's well aware that she's too much of a... how did Coulson so charmingly put it? Oh yes, a "valuable asset" to be left entirely to her own devices. She's seen too much, done too much, knows too much and there are a lot of Very Bad People who would be only too happy to try to use some of that knowledge for their own personal gain. Which would not be conducive to her continued health and well being. 

So she accepts her lot in life, goes to work in Avengers Tower, puts up with Tony and Bruce trying to out-science each other, with Clint and Natasha's frequent disappearing acts, with Vision's attempts at understanding humans and Wanda's attempts to adapt to life in America. She tries not to miss Jane, off doing who knows what, who knows where, even Eric and his weird science. 

Most days, she manages just fine. 

Then there are days where she just wants to scream at the top of her not inconsiderable lungs. 

Those are the days, like today, when a knight in shining armour comes along and saves her. 

OK, fine, so Steve's not exactly in shining armour, but that beat up leather jacket that's as soft and warm as the look in his eyes when he takes her hand is even better. He squeezes her fingers, tugs her gently to her feet and with the smile he gives her, she'd follow him anywhere. The fact that she's following him gives her an excellent view, as well as another reason to keep on following him anywhere, but she doesn't tell him that. (She thinks he already knows anyhow.) 

He doesn't speak as he leads her down to the garage, doesn't speak as he hands her a motorcycle helmet and she pulls on the jacket she'd snagged as she left the lab before she places the helmet on her head. She mustn't be moving quickly enough for Steve's taste because his fingers move hers out of the way and he makes short work of buckling the strap. Still, he leaves just enough time that his fingers graze her skin and make her shiver and from the little quirk of the edges of his lips, she knows he did that on purpose.

He climbs on first and suddenly she's the one who's impatient because she can't climb up behind him quickly enough. She wraps her arms around his waist, rests her cheek against the soft worn leather on his back, the warmth of his body still tangible through the material. She tightens her grip as he starts the engine and they move off and then they're flying through the streets of New York and out of the city, where the traffic lessens and the buildings give way to trees and bushes and blue sky is visible on the horizon all around.

Somewhere along the road, the tension begins to seep from Darcy's shoulders and she feels like she can breathe again.

She doesn't tell him that though. After all, he'd never hear her over the roar of engine.

Besides, she doesn't want the moment to end.


End file.
